Letters from home
by SMCKI10
Summary: Adama reads letters from home. beta needed, please read and review


William Adama sit at his desk and looked thourgh the stack of papers before him

A/N: This is one of my first bsg fics I wrote. I found it on my computer and decided to post it. This is unbetaed because I can't get a hold of my beta. So all mistakes are my own. If anyone wants to beta for me let me know. I know it's rough but I wrote this after watching like 4 episodes but I now have a better handle on the chacters but I decided to post this any way let me know what you think. check out my other stories

Disclaimer: I do not own BSG. Ron moore does.

William Adama sat at his desk and looked through the stack of papers before him. In those letters were both his son's childhoods and the final years of his marriage. Because he was absent a lot the boys had taken to writing him letters something they had done on into adult hood. The letter on top was from a 5-year old Lee who was just beginning to write. He glanced over at the CAG paper work that also lay on his desk. Lee's penmanship didn't get much better. He began to read the short letter with the big sloppy handwriting.

**Lee Age 4:**

_Hi Daddy I miss you, I hope you will be home soon. Love Lee _

**Lee Age 5:**

_Hi daddy,_

_ I miss you. It's noisy around here with Zak. All he does is cry and make stinky smells. My birthday is soon, are you going to be able to make it home?_

_ Love, lee_

He looked at the various drawings that had been attached. They were all of vipers in various flight patterns and landings. He looked over a few more then he reached the letters when there were two boys writing to him.

**Lee Age 10 Zac Age 5:**

_Hi daddy, _

_ I miss you. You missed my birthday so mom said that I should tell you about it. We went to the beach with some of my friends and Zac who decided he wanted to see what sand tasted like. I promise I didn't talk him into it, no matter what mom tells you. I made some new friends, they live on the base too. I love you dad _

_ Love, Lee _

_Hi Daddy,_

_ Mommy said that I could send you some pictures. I drew them for you it's what our house looks like. I know that you anin't seen it yet. See you soon _

_ Love, Zac_

He siffed through the other letters and envoples. There was a few from Carlione most of them was bitter and angry written by a drunk. He had tried to block that part out but he could tell by Letters from Lee and Zac's later years that she had pretty much left to find for themselves. That was something he would always regret that he abaoned his sons. That was one of the things that Lee would probly hold against him till one of them died and probly even after that.

**Caroline:**

_Bill, _

_ Your boys are grown now. I'm through. Goodbye_

He pushed the letter back in the pile. That had been the last contact they had had before her death in the attacks. He sit there a minute before he picked up the other stack of letters. They were from Lee and Zac, after lee had went to the academy.

_**Lee Age 19:**_

_Hey dad,_

_ I haven't heard from you in a while. I'm writing to let you know that I'm getting my wings soon. The exams in a couple of days. Kara says I will pass no problem, but if I could fly like her I would say that too. I guess your wondering who Kara is. She's my roommate, when I first met her. I was so sure we would kill each other, but 2 years later here we both stand. I think you would really like her; she's unique that's for sure. But she's my best friend what can I say? I'm watching out for Zac since mom bailed. He's been staying with Kevin, Kevin's parents agreed to let him stay till graduation. I have to go dad apparently Kara has got herself in hack again. Hope to see you at the ceremony._

_ Soon to be Lt. Lee Adama._

**Zac Age 15:**

_Hi dad,_

_ I haven't heard from you in a little while. But Lee says your busy that you'll contact us when you have time. Lee's at the academy, I visit him and Kara (his roommate if you dind't know.) a lot. I've decided that when I've turned 17 I'm going for my wings like Lee. Who knows maybe I'll get a roommate has hot has Kara. I'm doing good in school, I'm staying with Kevin and his family till mom comes back. That's all I can wirte for now. I Have to go catch a shuttle, I'm going to stay with Lee for the weekend._

_ Love, Zac_

Adama laughed at Zac's letter. Zac had graduated and entered Flight school, but it took him three times to get in. That may have been the first clue that flying wasn't for Zac, One he hadn't been there to witness. The next letter was from about fours years before the attacks.

**Zac Age 22:**

_Hey dad,_

_ I wanted to tell you that my graduation is in 3 months. I also want you to meet somebody that is special to me. It's Kara, Lee's roommate from the academy. I think you'll like her; she's a spitfire in and out of a viper. I guess that's all for now. Just so you know Lee is on the altiana. _

_ Love,Zac _

He dropped the paper onto the desk, which was the last letter he ever received from Zac. Two and a half months later, he was killed in the viper flyover. He remembered the week after the crash. That was the first time he had met Kara, that was the one thing about Zac even in death he was still helping people find each other. A few diffent colored papers caught his eye. They must have been dropped off during the day. It was two papers folded together with a sticky note on top.

_Dad,_

_ Tia wanted grandpa to have some of her drawings._

_ Lee_

He pulled the sticky off and opened the pictures. Which were remiscesed of the drawings Lee and Zac use to send him. It showed two vipers flying in space, each one with the nameplates of her parents. Tia was his little ray of sunshine, her brith had been a surpise to all. When Lee had announced that he was marrying Kara Bill had resigned the thought of grandchildren. But has Kara had put it she was their gift from the gods. With which Bill responded that her and Lee were gifts from the gods too. The second picture was a drawing of Galctica and written above it in her three- year old hand writing was _Grandpa's ship_. Has he laid down the drawings he realized that the end of the worlds had truly saved his family. He pulled all the letters back into their box, shut the lid and slid the box back on his shelf.

"I love you all." He whispered has he headed out to meet his family (Roslin included.) for a formal dinner on Cloud nine. 


End file.
